Sacrifice
by Faith4000
Summary: He was ready to make the hardest sacrifice for her...will his love or reason prevail?
1. Chapter 1

_Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love._

_~George Eliot_

Penelope jumped up from her chair. Looking Hotch disbelievingly "what did you just say?" Morgan that stood next to her, sighed.

"There seems to be no other alternative…Morgan, you need to be ready for this." was Hotch's stern statement.

"We've all studied how hostage negotiations work. I can do this." Derek replied confidently.

"But-" Pen started in stutter. She felt on the verge of snapping. This last case had been hell. That psychopath of unsub has had his focus on the team and specifically on Morgan. It was clear he wanted his elimination.

At that exact moment, the killer had an innocent girl with him, ready to snatch her life if Derek didn't come to him alone, unarmed and unprotected. It was a suicide mission and she knew it. How could Hotch let him, even worse advice him to dice with death.

"You think he just want to talk? Don't you get it-this all a trap. He's not gonna let you get out of it alive." She finally spoke, hoping to reason with her best friend. Although the whole team would be there, unapparent, it didn't make her feel better in the least.

"Hotch has got my back, and I trust him with my life." Derek told her quietly, only for her to hear while their boss spoke to JJ, Rossi and Reid briefly about their plan.

"If it's the only way to save that girl…let's go." Prentiss muttered and glimpsed the rest of the team before stepping out of the conference room.

Penelope almost collapsed in despair at the simple fact that the team didn't take her words into consideration. The lump in her throat was so powerful she couldn't hold back the unstoppable tears anymore. She watched them speechlessly as they silently hurried out of the room and she worriedly follow after them. Her sobs escaped and deepened when they passed the bullpen glass door and she called out Morgan's name.

He didn't stop, didn't even turn around, causing her sobs and pain to heave. She saw Hotch walk past her and with a guilty, sorry face told her reassuringly "Penelope, if the unsub attempts anything, he'll be brought down. I'll be close, don't worry."

"Derek, please! You can't put your life on the line," she called out shakily, ignoring Hotch's words. Her whole body was shaking. Her mind went to a frenzy of fear for the man she secretly loved for years. She couldn't bear to lose him, her life was already painful and complicated enough, her heart bleeding inwardly, dreaming for the day they'd be together. Having him as her friend kept her breathing, surviving, she wasn't just going to stand there and watch him walk to his _death._

"You can't abandon me when I'm so in love with you!" she shouted out tearfully. She didn't care who the hell stood in that corridor, how many people had witnessed as she heard their gasps and incoherent whispers. All that mattered was that he stopped, froze as the whole team that eyed them now with surprise rather than shock.

Derek turned around slowly and only then she saw the hurt he had hidden while he had his back to her, pain, overwhelm and another deep emotion were etched on his wanly face.

Her trembles increased uncontrollably when he padded his way towards her, an incredible vulnerability settled in his half-closed eyes mixed with a deep love he had rarely shown her. The kind that appeared for mere seconds once in a while in the past years that kept her hopes living and her fantasies endlessly active, now it was blazing like never before and he was laying it bare to her freely.

Her glassy eyes fluttered close at his tender touch on her face. For the first time in her life she felt his hand cup her jaw in the tenderest gesture. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his breath ghost over her lips. "Baby girl…" his voice had never been huskier, smoother and longing-drenched than at that second before he joined their lips in a soul-scorching kiss. He devoured her and yet, sweetly, his lips velvet soft and hot against hers as he mingled their tongues energetically, almost creating a high that intensified her senses. She moaned helplessly, melting against him while he snaked an arm around her waist.

She heard a member of the team clear their throat and she could bet it was Rossi, certainly uncomfortable and was followed by Hotch's voice calling for Morgan.

Derek pulled away slowly, licked his lips and raised a smile, looking her in the eye "I'll come back to you in one piece. I promise. You trust my word?"

She nodded with hesitation and shivered when he planted another peck on her tingly lips before pulling away and heading to the elevator, his face down, avoiding the team's intimidating looks.

Her inner shyness resurfaced once the elevator door closed, vanishing Derek from her sight. Suddenly she was aware of the people around her that quickly dispersed back to their tasks except for one, no other than her boyfriend Kevin, holding his laptop that she had asked of him to bring about half an hour ago, now completely motionless, numbed by what he had just watched.

Shame donned her face in embarrassment and guilt. She felt the cruellest person on earth for what she had put him through, now regretting her selfishness. She had kept him with her for years, afraid she'd be facing a lonely life alone and without sex. His pain crushed her at the way she used him and now he knew the truth, she could no longer pretend.

She approached him slowly, aching at his disbelieving angry face "Kevin," she started apologetically.

"Please tell me you just said that to hold him back." he whispered, still in disbelief.

She waggled her head "I-" tears started rushing to her eyes and she fell quiet after that.

"I guess that says it all then," he spoke after a minute of silence. "I'll come get my stuff later tonight." He turned around and left stormingly.

She shut her eyes with a swearing coming out of her mouth, wishing one day he'd come to forgive her his heartbreak.

She wrapped her arms around herself in slight panic, remembering Derek and where he was heading, praying God would keep him safe…

_Gone - flitted away,  
Taken the stars from the night and the sun_

_From the day!  
__Gone, and a cloud in my heart.  
_

_~Alfred Tennyson_

**A/N: dearest folks, this is the beginning of a promising, angsty story, if you find it interesting enough… Do you give it a chance?**

**Shall I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _**Huge thanks to all those who read, reviewed and alerted and added to favourites, I'm continuing this story for you. Your words of encouragement keeps me going. **_

_Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair._

_William Blake_

Chaos fell in seconds when Morgan arrived at the scene. Bullets started flying, the unsub was brought down the instant he tried to shoot Morgan after his failed negotiation.

Thanks to Derek's vest under his shirt, he was safe but regrettably the victim had been injured from day one and now was being rushed to the hospital.

The team made it to the BAU an hour later and Derek wasn't surprised to see Penelope rushing along the corridor to meet him.

He gathered her in his arms, soothing her shivering body that clung to him so desperately. She had found out about what happened and he found himself hopeless in stopping her unceasing tears. "Told you I'd be safe and sound, baby girl" He murmured when she inched away, her teary eyes looking sadly into his.

He slowly unlocked his arms from around her, speaking seriously "Strauss wants me in her office, I should go."

She cringed away slightly and nodded, her eyes downcast. He gulped feeling guilty to avoid what he knew she wanted and was waiting for. Yet he walked away with a slight nod to face the wrath of the witch that was his superior.

Derek Morgan had never used so much will power to control his furiousness as when he talked to Strauss.

"Taking your cue from Agent Hotchner's reckless demeanour isn't going to do any good to the Bureau! If anything like this happens again, _your_ job will be at stake," she vented her anger at him.

Apparently his decision that evening had a stain on his reputation but he honestly didn't care. He did what was right; it was either that or leave that little girl to die. He wouldn't think twice if he had to do it all over again.

"Agent Morgan, you had been doing your job perfectly well. What changed you so suddenly?" he didn't answer her question but just carried on tolerating her words. "I'll let it go this time, but know I'll keep an eye on you."

Derek shook his head at her threat and as soon as she dismissed him, he stormed off. He went to his office, not wanting to explain anything to Hotch or the rest of the team whom he was sure had a pretty good idea what Strauss wanted.

He needed to write his report and head home, come fresh in the morning to do what would for him be the hardest thing. His eyes closed in agony for a moment when he realized that act, that sacrifice couldn't wait when Garcia came to his door.

His hands shook a little and his heart thudded at the sight of her. What she had said earlier had him walking on air for that split second. He hadn't lost any time in _showing_ her gladly he felt the same way but now…after what happened, his job and its aftermath made him asses their situation and his next move.

She took a deep breath and entered, speaking "First, I wanna say that…I didn't tell you about my feelings only out of fear of losing you but-"

She was cut off short by his amused "Hush" word and approached him slowly with a shy smile as he rose from his chair.

"Woman, you know that kiss meant a lot to me, right?" He sighed, standing in front of her, trying not to scare her by the use of the past or take away the beautiful smile that graced her lips. He smirked and finished his thought "you'd be foolish to think I don't feel the same…"

His smirk disappeared and he continued "I have loved you for years and shut my mouth about it but now you know. I probably wouldn't have said anything if you haven't done it first,"

Her smile faded completely at his serious tone that turned stony all of a sudden. Derek sighed deeply again, a pain crushing prematurely in his chest as he went on "You do realize there is a world of difference between being in love with someone and actually getting into a relationship with them…" he insinuated rapidly.

The source of his preceding and still continuing ache was right there apparent in her eyes. He cursed himself for hurting her, like a jerk he was being but held on for the sake of his good cause as he read her emotions that pleaded to know why he had boosted her hopes to mightily crush them down like that in a period of seconds.

He gazed at her with sorrow mixed with admiration. His baby girl was a goddess that merited the world's joy to fill her every single day in a way he thought he'd never be able to make her feel. She deserved so much better-a steady life, a man that would come back to her every night and hold her while she slept, and one she wouldn't be worried _sick _about every time he goes to work…

Simply put she deserved her piece of seventh heaven that the mess in his life wouldn't permit.

"You don't think it's even worth a chance?" was her low tearful reply. His answer followed in a heartbeat as he confessed intensely "I'd give the world for that chance if I knew it could make you happy."

Her lips parted and she started shakily "It would-"

"No," he cut her off once more, this time in anger.

Now he regretted ever kissing her, giving her hope in the first place. He loathed himself at the sight of hot tears rising to her eyes "You don't know what you're asking of me," he began in attempt to explain his choice, a bit loudly "Baby girl, I can't tie you to me, leave you with your heart in your mouth at every case. I can't be selfish and have you carry my children that I'd come to see only on weekends. This is what you _want_?"

"It's better than nothing." She spoke back coldly in a whisper.

"I'd rather snatch my heart out than turn your life into a living hell." His eyes slid close in pain when her tears escaped and he opened them again to find her wiping them away. He watched her get a grip on herself, hardening her heart and she sniffed, lifting her eyes to look into his.

She knew him well enough to figure there was no way she'd change his determined decision and he was glad when she nodded slowly than spoke in a stating way rather than a question "So all of this never happened. You want me to move on and pretend nothing has changed…"

He gulped nervously "If it's alright with you, yes." His heart ached in agony when she mouthed her 'okay' and bit her quivering lip. God, how he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, claim her as she truly was-_his_…and tell her she could have her happily ever after with him but with all his might he resisted, for her sake, he held back and with killing hurt watched her walk out hurriedly out of his office, never looking back.

He felt unconscious tears blind his sight and with a forceful gulp, sent them back to their source and hung his head with a shaky breath.

xxxxx

Penelope collapsed on her chair, her whole being jumbling in anger, excessive hurt and slight disbelief. Of all people she had ever thought would push her away, Derek was the last that would have come to her mind and he had just done it… for the silliest reason to her mind. How could he think he would make her miserable? That someone else would be better, worthier of her than him?

She had him, she had his heart and his love and now he was caught up in a stupid selfless act he thought was safest for her.

Her heart skipped a beat at the recall of certain words, a mere smile coming to her lips. They had just admitted their love and he had already seen big, _tying her to him, make her carry his children_…

Well, if he seriously thought she'd give up that easily on what could be a promising future with him than he certainly didn't know Ms. Penelope Garcia that well after all. A plan already formed tantalizingly in her scheming head and she'd act on the in no time.

_We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love, never so forlornly unhappy as when we have lost our love object or its love._

_Sigmund Freud_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just finished typing this chap. your comments made my day so thanks a million dearies. I pray you enjoy this one and want more soon so I can start writing chap four. **_

_The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love__._

William Shakespeare

That morning had been quiet and odd for Pen and she was happy her friend was at her side. JJ was more like a sister to her and telling her about Derek's words was the first thing she did that morning before informing her of her plan which she was sure would somehow shake Derek to a point where he'd reconsider changing their relationship.

In order for it to work, she would need not only her help but the entire team as well. As they walked to the bullpen, Garcia smiled lightly at JJ that gave her a reassuring nod.

Asking the bosses for a favour had to be tough to ask. She could only imagine their serious faces, intimidating her, particularly Hotch's and his sternness.

Pushing the bullpen glass doors Penelope entered followed by Jennifer. She approached Reid and Prentiss that were already at their desks and questioned nicely "Would you help the tech kitten with a personal problem?"

"Right on!" Emily replied turning in her chair to look at her with enthusiasm.

"Reid?" JJ muttered to the young genius reading a book as usual. He lifted his head, his mouth slightly open "yea-sure" he stuttered.

"Then follow me." Penelope added in a whisper and walked to Hotch's office. She was relieved a bit to find Rossi there with him.

"Good morning," Rossi spoke first to Penelope, catching sight of the others behind her.

"Morning," she replied feebly and inhaled shakily when she felt a shove on her back from JJ in a bizarre encouraging gesture.

"Something wrong, Garcia?" Hotch asked and she answered, trying her sweetest tone. "I was wondering if I could get your help with a…personal issue,"

"What's the matter," Rossi started in a joking tone "your floral carpet didn't match Morgan's leather couch?" Hotch sniggered at his joke and the nervousness disappeared from her face to be replaced with slight anger and pain when Hotch added in amusement with a mere smirk "No, I bet it's bigger than that. They can't decide who moves in with the other."

"Derek and I aren't together," she stated with hurt undisguised and watched their amused faces fade to be replaced by mere confusion and impassiveness "I need your help to make that happen."

About thirty minutes later, after explaining in detail what happened and what she awaited from them, she gulped and looked around at her friends, her family that looked thoughtful but with no sign of refusal on their faces.

Hotch and Rossi were facing her as she sat on the couch alone while the rest stood hovering over them.

"We'll help you through it of course," Prentiss was first to speak, followed by Rossi's agreement and Reid's nods. JJ had already agreed the minute she talked to her earlier and now Penelope observed Hotch's absent-minded look.

"Sir?" she muttered shyly and he lifted his eyes to hers "Garcia, you know Morgan. This might not work and only cause him to hurt more."

Penelope looked down at her hands and laced her fingers. She felt tears prickling her eyes at Hotch's words. She knew her plan had holes in it, that she could risk damaging something inside Derek. She couldn't bare to hurt him but the way he was acting pushed her to react, to do something about it and make him realize they were bound to be together, no matter how messed up their lives were.

"Come on Hotch," JJ started defensively "what other choice does she have? Do you have a better idea? Share it."

Penelope lifted her eyes to her friend that spoke for her when she couldn't phrase her words and quickly turned to Hotch that retorted "I didn't say no, JJ" he turned to face Penelope and confirmed "I _will_ help."

She smiled with relief. The first part was done. While the team would be away on a case JJ had picked up the previous night, Pen would urgently need to talk to the person who would be the most important element in that plan.

xxxxxx

Derek made his way out of the elevator, keeping his head up with a total confident serious façade he had plastered on his face. _Yep_, he had it _good _and ready for use whenever the object of his love and desire would show up.

He'd play it cool… he'd suck it up and hold to his word like they had agreed last night without showing a bit of pain. He'd let no hint appear of how he had spent the night tossing in bed, dreaming of her or how he had woken up horny as _hell_.

In that dream of his their conversation had ended differently. He had taken her home and made sweet love to her all night long until they could both bear no more. For a single unreal night, he was the luckiest bastard in town, not giving a damn about consequences. He had her, owned her, claimed her and took her in every possible way.

Of course, he has had many fantasy and dream nights about her but that didn't even come close. Last night had been so life like. The words she had shouted at him before he went to face the unsub kept echoing in his head, making it all the more intense while his unconscious brain had brought up the words over and over again…

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around at the nearly deserted bullpen. He hurried up to Hotch's office. If there was a resident at the BAU, almost always there, it'd be no other than their unit chief.

He peeked his head through the doorway, flashing his practised smile when he found the team members reunited there, around the couch with their backs to him "There's a family reunion in here and I'm not invited?"

They all turned around, revealing the sight of his love sitting there. His heart clenched and missed a beat in a trice, his smile vanishing while the hand holding the door frame trembled and began to sweat.

Darn it…he had prepared endlessly for this moment, thought he could control every emotion eating him up inside but _damn_ a simple glance at her made him feel like a kid nervous about his first date.

How was he ever suppose to live another day without having her for himself? Now that he knew she loved him with all her heart and soul, probably as much as he loved her…

How was he ever going to resist loving her, taking care of her and making her feel cherished by him every minute?

"Uh-we have a case" JJ answered, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Let's take it to the conference room." Hotch added in a rather austere tone. He stood up and walked out followed quickly by the rest of the team.

He couldn't help gaze at Garcia that stood up slowly after everyone was out. He didn't know what to feel, between infatuation that reigned him right now, his pain for not making both of them happy, come what may or his lust for her that stuck to him and increased at the sight of her.

Hell she looked as sexy as ever, her baby blue shirt that hugged her upper body and her breasts made his throat and mouth go dry. He didn't even wanna start thinking of her mini black skirt that revealed those alluring legs to him.

He thought back of all those times he saw her enter the conference room, like a walking _bombshell _and how he had to look indifferent and force his mind back on the case almost immediately.

Penelope met his gaze and he gulped at the glimpse of sorrow there before all her emotions were shut. She passed by him and muttered her good morning with an incredibly casual tone that left him weirdly but partially relieved.

JJ gave the briefing and from where he was sitting, it appeared everyone was their usual selves except him as he stayed silent. Even Penelope was her sparkly self which left him confused and speechless.

The team left for a new case as always and he found himself obliged to really act as if nothing had happened.

More than a week passed and the word startled wasn't close enough to describe how Morgan felt. Everything was back to normal or so it appeared. He had imagined several theories about Penelope's possible behaviour but _this_…he had never pictured.

He had awaited her anger, the wall she'd bring up between them, the way she'd distance herself from him but all she did was answer his work calls with a cheerful tone. Was it fake? He didn't know. If it was she certainly was good at it.

He was astonished by her flirty words, the same she had used over the years. Apparently, she has taken his words literally and he didn't complain about it. He flirted gladly back just like before and with all his might ignored the stingy part of him that wasn't content with the turn out of things. That part that wished Pen hadn't listened and convinced him somehow that she needed him in her life, that she wouldn't live any other way…that part inside him that he kept shutting down every day.

The case was over after two weeks and the team was back, tired and in big need of a few drinks. He didn't think twice in accepting when JJ offered everybody to go out to a bar. With a hesitant mind, he thought of taking Penelope with them. After all they could have a night out as friends and have a good time since everything had gone back to normal between them.

"Maybe Penelope would like to join," Derek spoke with unease that he wished never showed.

He froze at Prentiss' answer "Oh, she has plans tonight" she exchanged a smirk with JJ that left him boiling.

What the hell were they talking about? Penelope had plans? With who? Those were the questions he wanted to shout at them.

Did she really take that step and moved on? He knew she broke up with lynch the same night they had blurted out everything but haven't heard of anyone else coming into her life…

He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger but soon felt an ache settle briefly in his chest at JJ's words "I hope it works out with that Brandon guy,"

Before he could control himself he stormed out of the bullpen, wishing he had walls to bring down right about now. He heard JJ calling after him, asking him where he was going.

"I'll meet you at the bar" he growled back at her, not needing to give more explanation since the team always headed to the same place.

He took a beer as soon as he got there, swallowing it in frantically five seconds. He reluctantly moved to sit at a table in the corner with his co-workers when he heard them calling him.

How they had squeezed to sit at that table, many as they were puzzled him.

Prentiss had her back against the wall, sandwiched between Reid and Rossi. JJ took her seat next to Hotch, giving Derek a small space while he took his place next to Reid.

For a few minutes, he stayed silent, acting casual and thankful for the beer that helped him calm his nerves a bit, just listening to the random conversation the others were keeping.

Noting that his glass was empty, he hurried to fetch another and came back for a long agonizing night out with his friends. It was hard enough to pretend being alright with what he was living, having to keep from reacting to the worse news he heard that week was eating at him in the most terrible way.

He lifted his glass to his mouth and knitted his brows when Reid's face donned surprise. "Uh-guys," he breathed, nodding his head towards a direction every one at the table turned to.

Derek stopped dead, for a split second everything disappeared from around him. Suddenly all his prickling eyes could see was the painful sight in front of him.

His glass halfway to his parted lips, a second of disbelief was swiftly proceeded by dark rage and impossible pain. He couldn't believe his eyes…

A joyful, sexily dressed Penelope had entered the bar, accompanied with a tall, thin black figure at her side, his hand on her back guiding her to a table for two.

_Be stirring as the time; be fire with fire;  
Threaten the threatener and outface the brow  
Of bragging horror__._

_William Shakespeare _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Howdy! Biggest apologizes, it took me longer this time. Huge thanks for the reviews, alerting and adding to favorite**__**, it always cheers me up. Say you want more so I can carry on.**_

_**p.s rated M for Language.**_

_O, let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven! Keep me in temper. I would not be mad._

William Shakespeare

While his mind slowly came back to notice the people around him, Derek swallowed his drink greedily and put the glass down as he stared at it, trying his best not to look back in that same crushing direction.

"Morgan, are you okay?" He heard Hotch ask and he slowly lifted his head. He saw the way everyone at the table looked at him intimidatingly and he gulped, faking a casual face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" he mumbled under his breath, boiling anger bubbling up to a point where he could no more hide it.

He fixed his eyes on his rival, that bony, cocky nagging guy that brought a drink to his baby girl, flashing his white teeth smile at her.

What the hell did she see in that scrawny cretin? His no bad looks? Hell he wouldn't brag but the man had _nothing_ on him! How could she dress sexy as a goddess for another man and ignore _he_ was even there?

Derek's eyes narrowed as his jaw tighten, so hard he felt it would snap when that dope passed his finger over Penelope's cheek. Didn't she know it killed him inside to witness this? Watching her giggle, have fun and look cheerful with that man while he was having the worst time of his life, trying to sit still on that chair and do nothing while he was a hair's breadth from losing it…

His mind hadn't registered a word of what the team was saying as he spent a good quarter watching every move that guy made. His anger turned to fury and beyond straight to rage, he had never shaken in anger in his life and for the first time experienced this bitter torture that literally had his heart ache. Holding that empty long drink glass tight in his hand was all he could not to ruin her night and snatch her away with him.

A longer moment lapsed and he felt his fist clench under the table as Penelope leaned closer to her date and right when he wasn't expecting it, that _scum_ locked lips with her…

Derek's brain ran into a frenzy of outrage, his whole body went numb, unfeeling for a certain moment and it wasn't until he came back to his mind and heard the gasp of Prentiss and JJ's "Oh my God," that he tore his glower away from the couple and turned his prickling eyes to Jennifer that breathed his last name.

A slack-jawed Reid at his left was looking downward to Derek's hand and the second Morgan cast a look, he grimaced at the ugly sight of his drenched bloody hand that still clenched hard the shattered glass which agonizingly penetrated deep into his flesh.

The enormous pain he hadn't felt caught up with him in seconds and he hissed loudly in pain. "Shit!" he snapped and opened his hand carefully to remove the piece of glass from his palm.

Ignoring the shocked faces eyeing him and his blood that dripped on the table he stood up stormingly, growling "I need to get outta here."

He was out before he even realized it; his rage went straight to madness. He didn't know what was happening to him. Not _once_ had he been this jealous over Penelope. Not even with that jerk Lynch but then again, at that time the pain always had the upper hand, never letting his anger to life since he thought she didn't belong to him but now, she was his. He owned her heart…nobody was supposed to touch her that fast, he wasn't ready for that…

He damned his contradicted mind, after all he was the one that pushed her into that man's arms, and he was the one that told her to move on, _'Fuck…what the hell is wrong with me'_ he growled at himself, not caring about his injury that could get worse. His fingers were dripping a trail of blood and he walked hurriedly to his car, shutting his eyes furiously for a second when he heard Rossi running after him, calling "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he raged, not bothering to turn around and hastened his pace.

"But you're injured; let us take you to the hospital." Prentiss' voice came from behind and he turned around abruptly "I said I'm _fucking_ fine all right!" he jumped down her throat and rose the wrong, bloody hand threateningly "and I'm not going to any goddamn hospital." He turned and left them startled.

He was sure they watched him get furiously in the car and struggle to place the car key in the ignition before he drove off crazily to his house.

He left a mess everywhere on the wheel, on his clothes and his front door and he didn't give a shit. After fetching the first aid kit and treating his injury he did what he got the habit to do every time he saw Penelope with another man, get drunk and forget. This time, he'd need to double the doze.

xxxxxxx

Penelope couldn't keep in the tears that rose continuously to her eyes as she observed the team around her and Brandon. Hearing about what happened from Emily and JJ paralyzed her. Hurting Derek in that way had never been her intention and his reaction made her want to drop her plan that minute.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked Rossi and Brandon hastened to answer "yeah, don't worry about him, he's a man, he'll live" she closed her eyes at his joking tone and crossed her arms.

Biting her lip as she waggled her head she stated regretfully "God, how could I-this was such a bad idea."

"You don't wanna back out now, he'll crack in no time trust me" her -fake- date spoke from next to her. He had been nice enough to accept helping her for as long as she wanted but apparently it all turned out as Hotch has imagined.

"If you stop now, it would've been all for nothing" Reid threw in and JJ confirmed "Spence is right"

Penelope breathed shakily and muttered "well, I have to go see him." She stopped dead and stared at Hotch when he spoke "I would advise you against it,"

"Yes, maybe you should wait till morning," Rossi commented.

"I can tell you from the state he was in, he might not even answer the door." Hotch explained and her shaking hand moved up to her forehead as she let out a displeased sound.

She'd pay him a visit in the morning without a doubt and make sure he was fine. Seeing him jealous and angry was the last goal she wanted to achieve but if the team and her friend were confident about him giving in soon enough than she'd be strong and carry on until she has him. She wouldn't let another year pass without having him officially hers.

xxxxxxx

Two empty bottles of whiskey next to a first aid kit were sat on his glass table while Morgan was sprawled, deep in drunken slumber, on his couch. His bandaged hand hanging off, nearly touching the floor while the other held a framed picture of him and Penelope.

The unstopping doorbell rings woke him and he groggily stood up, leaving the picture on the sofa and went to answer the door.

To his surprise and additional pain he found Penelope there.

"Hi…" she stared at him almost with agony, obviously noticing his severe hangover and barely disguised her expression.

"Hey…what you doing here?" he croaked and she quickly answered "JJ called you several times but your phone was shut off. The team had to leave for a new case-it was urgent," she stuttered for a second with a shy face than added "and I volunteered to let you know and check on you"

"I'm fine, Garcia" he addressed her coldly, keeping indifferent to her slightly hurt expression. He hadn't called her by her last name in weeks and he saw how it got to her.

"Would you like me to give you a drive?" she asked lowly with tenderness that left his chest aching

"Why would I want that?" he spoke back. He knew he was being unfair but the pain and anger in him wanted out and having her at his doorstep was the strongest trigger.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" she questioned vulnerably in a small voice that made him wanna grab her and crush her in a hug. He hesitatingly stepped to the side and let her come in than closed his door. "Dere-"

His hand raised slightly in protest while his eyes shut "Don't-don't-don't even-" he cut off, waggling his head as he looked away.

"I thought that's what you wanted, me to move on and forget about us!" she snapped and he turned to face her. "Don't tell me now you're mad at me" he let out a sigh, trying to calm down. It was true, this was his entire doing and now he had to be true to his word and pay the price for what he wanted for her.

"You're right…I'm sorry." He mumbled, holding in the hurt as best as he could.

"Are we still friends?" his heart thudded at her sweetly said words and he gulped before answering "Of course we are…"

He took a step forward, his eyes downcast in agony "So this guy…is he good to you?"

She smiled slightly and answered proudly "Brandon is his name and he's an amazing person. I've known him for years."

He could swear she was provoking his anger right then and there "you have? Where did you two meet?"

"That's private." She replied coldly and his jaw clenched.

He turned away again and said "I'm gonna get changed, I'll be down in ten." he headed upstairs and entered his room. His eyes shut as he closed the door and braced himself with one hand against it.

All he wanted was to collapse on the ground and scream his lungs out until every bit of life left his aching body.

How will he ever stand the idea that his baby girl, his soul mate, the love of his life, the woman that might have become the mother of his kids be the property of another man that would touch her, kiss her, sleep with her and take his _fucking _place?

He was half mad by now and he knew it was gonna take his entire self control to appear at least calm once he'd be back downstairs.

He'd focus his thoughts on the right cause for which he was tolerating this, and convince himself he'll grow out of this jealousy once he'd see Pen happy and having the heaven he wished for her.

One thing was for sure though; he wouldn't say a word about it from now on. He'd burry himself in his work. The job was all he was going to do until the beast inside him would be caged for good. With that thought and determination in mind he hastened to don his clothes on.

_Yet he was jealous, though he did not show it, for jealousy dislikes the world to know it_

_Lord Byron_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: hello dearies, Apologies for the delay. Couldn't write sooner. Your reviews made my week! Biggest thanks. Here is the pre-final chapter. You will probably hate Morgan in this one but the next chap is worth waiting for or so I hope.**_

_There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy._

Lope De Vega

Derek sat at his desk, deep in thought. The day had barely started and he couldn't focus one bit on the job- the new case that they'd leave for in a couple of hours. His brain was reluctantly stuck on the nightmares he's been having for a few days now.

He had sworn he wouldn't talk about Garcia's latest relationship. He secretly promised to himself he'd ignore it as hard as he could but at the hours of the night, his unconsciousness cooked up every fresh image of Penelope and her mate he loathed.

It was always the same dream, always the same fucking place where he'd see her in bed under that man and _he_ unable to move, unable to snatch him off of her and aim his fist on his punk face like he wanted. No matter how he tried, he was always damn frozen in place, helpless and watching the hateful sight than wake up before dawn and fall into insomnia…

This was seriously affecting him in every way, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't breathe whenever he thought of her and would see red every time he pictured that guy touching her or even by being near her.

Damn, he was starting to regret his choice. He had never thought about the aftermath of his sacrifice. It was the best thing to do for her, _maybe_- but it sure as hell wasn't the same for him.

He had pictured that kind of happiness for her but never thought seeing it happen would crush him this bad. He couldn't bear to see her happy with another man, he didn't _want_ her with _any _other man. Deep, deep inside he held on deadly to the belief that she was his and his only…

He sighed out shakily, standing up from his chair and headed out to the bullpen. He'd focus the last bit of sanity in him on the case and hope it'll get better with time although it has been three weeks since that night out and he still hadn't recovered emotionally.

xxxxxx

Penelope was beginning to feel hopeless about her plan. She didn't think Derek would hold this long. Since that night at the bar, he had been giving her the silent treatment; he avoided any personal conversation and bottled up everything inside.

Hesitant about her decision and its consequences, she had confided in Brandon who somehow convinced her to speed things up.

This morning, he was at her side in the bullpen kitchen. He was confident that making Morgan jealous and believe he's losing Penelope would sooner or later push him to react and get her back.

She would give anything to see that happen and going along with her friend's schemes was her only option right now.

Her heartbeat increased in a trice at the sight of Derek passing by them and she couldn't help calling him. He turned around and she saw hurt and unease settle on his face for a moment before he showed restrain and approached them.

She tried to smile and introduced her so called boyfriend. She gulped when anger showed clearly on Derek's face. He had so reluctantly shook Brandon's hand.

"Derek Morgan, heard a lot of about you." Brandon spoke from behind her in a rather friendly tone.

She was shocked and struggled to hide it when Derek replied sarcastically "Can't say the same about you. Penelope barely mentions you."

Penelope quickly changed the subject and immediately felt Brandon's arm wrap around her shoulders. "He finally accepted I show him over the BAU…"

"Pen practically dragged me here, but God knows I can't refuse my baby girl anything," her friend faked his most tender voice.

She wished badly to shut her eyes at the look on Derek's face when he heard the pet name Brandon used.

Rossi hove into view, entering the kitchen area to take a cup of coffee. Her eyes widened a little when he called for her, asking her wordlessly to leave a fuming, ready to strike, Derek Morgan alone with her defenceless confident friend.

She stepped away but stayed within hearing distance. She couldn't believe Rossi had done this to her-he was well aware that Derek might lose his temper and do or say something he'd regret…

The reality of her fear quickly reached her ear as Derek spoke in a growl to Brandon "Listen pal, she chose you, consider yourself the luckiest man, but if you ever hurt her in any way I swear to you you'll be regretting it for a long time,"

"Is that a threat?" Brandon spoke back amusedly.

Penelope's jaw dropped and she turned around in stun, not caring if he saw her.

"No," Derek clenched his jaw and took a step forward threateningly "That's a fact. You're warned."

He walked away after that and she unconsciously followed. He was heading back to his safe shelter-his office.

"Derek," he turned around and she walked up to him in anger "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to him like that!"

"Did you hear what he just called you?" he growled back, furiousness flaring in his eyes.

"Yea-baby girl-so what?" she tried hard not to show her satisfaction right then and there. She _had_ hoped he'd react to _that_ at least, having asked Brandon earlier to say the name before Derek when he saw him.

"I don't ever want those words coming out of him again." His orderly tone started to madden her and she felt on the verge of snapping.

He began to walk away and she lashed out "Don't you walk away on me!" she hurried after him when he continued his path along the corridor.

"You can't stand him, just admit it" She purposely placed herself between him and the shut door of his office before he had the chance to open it.

"You want the truth?" He braced himself against the door with one arm at her side, trapping her there "I can't stand any man that'd dare get near you." he added in a furious whisper that left her aching.

The posture he held nearly made her think he was gonna attack her lustfully but all he did was drop his arm and step away from her. She sensed the tears fill her eyes and she started agonizingly "And I almost bought your bullshit about want me happy," she shook her head and added "You refused to give us a chance, you don't want me with anybody. What do you expect? That I'd spend the rest of my life mourning our banned love?"

Derek bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes in response, giving the silent treatment all over again. "Well sorry, Derek. It's not gonna happen…"

His eyes met hers again and on the spur of the moment she blurted in a last attempt to make him step up "I like him. Deal with it."

He didn't answer but sighed and shook his head. Perhaps she should have said something worse like _'I love him'_ to make him all the more miserable but hurting him was the last thing she wanted. She left that minute back to the bullpen, seriously beging to abandon every hope.

She started to apologize to her friend instead of Derek and was stopped immediately by his reassuring words that told her he was expecting that blurt.

She nervously approached the subject of wanting to abandon her plan, having had enough of its fruitlessness and this time was stopped by Rossi that offered to try one last thing. A more serious trick this time and after hearing about it, she agreed to give it a try, one last attempt…

_That old saying, how you always hurt the one you love, well, it works both ways_

Chuck Palahniuk


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Greetings! God, it feels like **_**forever **_**since I updated. I worked hard on this to give you readers a treat :) Apologizes for the delay, I hope it's worth it. **

**I rate it M for language and some **_**smut **_**:P Thanks a million to all who reviewed, added to favourite and alerted, it really means a lot.**

**As you know this is the last chap but I will let you choose if you'd like an epilogue. Yes? No? Maybe?**

_An angry man is again angry with himself when he returns to reason._

_Publilius Syrus_

Penelope couldn't stop looking at the flowers on her desk, ones that Morgan had sent as an apology.

Of all kinds, he just _had_ to send those beautiful red roses…_Roses?_

How could he send such symbol of love? Love without a doubt, the representation of romance, passion with fire? Red roses that _screamed 'I love you and I want things to get serious' _then add the contradicting card that demanded only friendship… him always wanting to keep their current situation, telling her he didn't want to lose what they had…

How was she _not _supposed to get hurt by the touching words yet poignant with their aim.

The card had torn her heart in two. He had said sorry in the sweetest way but it drove her nuts that he was still determined to let her have a peaceful life without him. As if it could ever be possible, her life had never been good and since the day she started working at the BAU it had become a mess just like his.

He was all she wanted, all that'd make her complete and although he knew it, he followed his own choice, not letting her place a word.

Right after she received the roses he had called her, questioning in his smoky sexy tone "You got my apology?"

"Yes" she had answered in a whisper and he hurried to demand cheerily "So, what's the verdict?"

"I don't know, I have to think about it..." having to fake a strict tone with him had been the first closest thing to flirtation she did in days.

Her heart had skipped a beat and the smile had lingered on her lips for the first time since their little fight at his answer "Uh, you're killing me, baby girl. It's our movie night. We don't wanna go to bed angry. Do we?"

His make-believe words made her want to scream her love in his face and force him into her life one way or another. Now she prayed Rossi's idea would work. She needed Derek to react, claim her or else every hope would collapse for good.

xxxxxxx

Derek felt a little better on the jet after speaking to Penelope. The case had been tough enough to keep his mind off his personal life but the minute it was over, all he wanted was to be with his baby girl again, with nothing on his mind but her, there in his arms, not having to worry about them having issues or her having a man in her life.

When he had heard Reid, Prentiss or Rossi speak to her on the phone, he couldn't help but envy them. He had missed her smooth tender voice that soothed him, that was his only solace in this mad world.

She had stopped talking to him and he couldn't blame her, he had made her break that promise he had asked of her years ago but today he fixed things and it kept him fine for now. He couldn't wait for tonight. He counted the minutes to have her all to himself for one single evening.

Coffee in hand, he strolled back to his seat and sat down. Picking up his earphones, his brows knitted slightly at the weird excitement in Prentiss' and JJ's voices as they started talking sort of loudly about bridesmaids and them wishing _she _would chose them as such.

Without caring who they were speaking of, he settled in listening to his music. Before he had the chance to, Rossi spoke all of a sudden and flabbergasted him "Hey, Morgan. Did you know Garcia got engaged?"

Within seconds, his world stopped right then. His reaction was far from shock…it was worse than that. His response and reflex was a pure creeping unknown sense of agony that neared grief and loss. He felt his chest tightening, almost making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Say what?" he snapped breathlessly.

"Yeah, her boyfriend popped the question about two days ago." Rossi answered leisurely…uncaringly.

"Well, she finally realized you two will never work," Hotch commented in a cold voice that made Derek freeze for a second than glower at Reid who added instantly "I think you're better off like this. I mean…she deserves to be happy right?"

The youngest team member twitched his eyebrows and looked down in an ashamed gesture.

Not even bothering to hide his outraged emotions, Morgan stood up and stormed to the jet's bathroom and shut himself in. "Fuck it!" he spat out, punching the wall.

He grabbed his phone the next second with no hesitation and pressed speed dial. At that point he didn't give a damn about reason or the sacrifice shit he made; all he could think of was making her change her mind and _now_.

It was one thing knowing she had a boyfriend but to find out she'll be tied to him for life was the worse torture she could inflict on him.

"You got engaged?" he told her off as soon as she answered.

"I did. What's it to you?" was her retort that left him speechless for a minute. That news had crushed him so bad, he couldn't think straight.

Seething, his raging reply came out almost through gritted teeth "Penelope, you've been dating that guy for less than _two months_. You've been with Lynch for years and never even considered it. What the hell were you thinking in saying yes?"

"That's none of your business!" she raved from the other end of the line.

He fell silent for a moment, struggling not to shout at her his searing possessiveness and claim her as his property.

"I'm your best friend; I have every right to say what's best for you." He justified in a weak voice and she talked back bitterly "You've lost those rights the minute you rejected me, Derek."

He shut his eyes close as she hung up on him rudely. She was right, he had rejected her. He had thought he was being selfless, that he could spare her a regret of a wasted lifetime.

He damned himself inside. He was well aware he was being _wrong, unfair_. He had no right to be jealous or even put the blame on her because all of this was his fault.

She loved him, wanted him and yet was going to belong to another. This time he felt it, it became real. So genuine just as in his _freaking_ nightmares. His hands clutching either side of the sink, Derek bowed his head, trying to calm his nerves.

He breathed heavily in acute anguish at the images in his mind. He saw every possibility, every dream he had collapsing within seconds.

Another man was gonna replace him. Another was gonna have her at his side every morning and watch her sleep…. Another was gonna be blessed with her presence for the better or worse for the rest of his life. Make her mother of his children…have her waiting for him when he gets back from work. Another was gonna be wedded to that goddess that _he _Derek Morgan has always worshiped…

His agony moved into overdrive. His heart and stomach heaved in a trice as he swallowed hard not to puke. He didn't want to see this; he couldn't bear thinking of it anymore. The bathroom had turned red, he could see fire.

All of this wouldn't have happened if he gave _himself _a chance and believe that he _could _make her happy. Why did he have to push her away and punish both of them for the sake of his fucking job?

All she ever wanted was him; filling her life in every way…every bit of him in truth knew she'd never regret being with him and that has been the reason why he couldn't give up...ever.

The voice inside him that cried displeasure when she first agreed to his choice screamed now to change that decision he could no more tolerate.

Penelope was everything to him; she mattered more than his goddamn work that screwed up his life from every aspect.

He hated it, hated that he had to give up his own heaven to chase after psychopathic sons of bitches that'll never stop killing innocent people. Hell, he could save lives without having to abandon his own, couldn't he?

He wanted that chance with Penelope; he needed it bad and as hard as he tried convincing himself of the opposite, refusal seeped out of his every pore. He _wanted_ to be selfish. She was _his_ woman and nobody else's.

Screw the job, he didn't give shit. He'd convince the section chief to let her come with them someway. He'd take days off just to spend more quality time with her and spend every moment of his life making her proud to have him as _her man_.

He deserved a real life too, his own peace and something has to give then that would be definitely his job.

The last time he had a chance at having her as his own before it was too late bit him in the ass, and he'd be damned if he'd let it go now. No bastard would take her away this time. No, it'd be over his dead body…

xxxxxxx

Her accelerated heartbeat hadn't decrease since his phone call. She didn't know what that blurt meant, if he was gonna do anything about it or disappear from her sight until he'd calm down.

She thought back of the day she had felt so strong and confident that she'd have him. She had never thought he'd be such a tough nut.

She was a loss of what to think of that now, whether his restrain from stepping up was going to last forever or just long enough for him to realize she wouldn't love or accept any other guy…

Either way she was done trying. She had contacted Brandon and thanked him for his help. He had been a great friend for years. She had never though counselling a man over the death of his sister could end in a comforting friendship that a part of her needed every time her family were working on dangerous cases.

Hot tears kept rising to her eyes in recall of Derek's words that night he kissed her. Why was he being so stubborn and complicated? He could make her the happiest of all if he just let her in. Share his life with her like she desperately craved to.

One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be able to turn the page now-he had ruined her to that. She was bound to him for life whether they liked it or not. She'd spend her years being just his friend and survive from that. After all… if he was capable of living with that, so would she.

She would have to explain to him that Brandon was an attempt to make him react all along and they would accept the stark truth that nothing would change…

There it was, her final hope disappearing as she shook her head disappointedly and wiped the escaping tears from her eyes.

She bit her lip and stared down at her fake diamond ring, about to take it off when a loud cussing came from behind her closed office door followed by a bang that made her jump.

She had forgotten that her alarm was still set and that she was shut in. she hurried to open her door and froze.

A dead serious, caveman looking, jealous Morgan stood facing her. For a split second she almost smiled and broke her façade, but thankfully regained her senses and just stared at his fuming face. His clenched jaw and his possessive stare.

He entered furiously, making her step backward in alarm. "None of my business?" he growled murderously looking her dead in the eyes.

She muttered his name shakily when he shut the door behind him than turned to grasp her left hand, "Take this fucking ring off," he spat out through gritted teeth and snatched it off her finger before dumping the ornament like a meaningless rock on the nearest desk.

Her mouth opened in hidden surprised she disguised in shock as he thrust her against him and stated in a dominant aggressive tone "You're mine, baby girl, only mine, you hear me?"

She only gazed with wide eyes and parted lips while her brain for the first time in her life went slow from the effect of his acts and words.

She was sure all her inner hope and joy would surface at any time as soon as she'd wrap her head around this sudden change.

"It'd rain in hell before any man would steal my wife from me." He added heroically and with abandon locked their lips in the most passion-filled, owning and wooing kiss she ever had that sent an intense thrill jolting down her spine, through her bones, and trembling in her stomach.

She melted into him instantly, moaning as he kept deepening the kiss mightily, and not letting either of them catch their breath. If her heartbeat had gone wild before then right now it was out of control.

She hadn't got aware of her cascading tears until he inched away and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks ever so gently. A vulnerability she rarely witnessed settled there in his eyes as he wiped every tear away "Baby girl, I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done …I was wrong,"

She sobbed quietly; he failed to notice her tears were of euphoria, she couldn't believe he came around for her. She had wished and prayed _so hard_. To see it for real only made her cry more. "I just want another chance," he added feebly in a rather hurt tone.

She struggled to let him speak and not jump on him right away as she watched his expression frail and open like never before, desperate as he tried with all his might to convince her "I know- I can't give you perfection like he can-but" she smiled a bit at his stuttered words and nervousness before he paused than finished in his cocky but honest and devoted tone "I sure as hell can try and give you what you _need_."

Her hands went to his face, her heart in her eyes as she tenderly cupped his jaw "Derek, you're all I need," was her happy reply, every fantasy of hers restoring for good.

She lowered her hands to his chest, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt while her eyes downcast "I always waited and longed, right here…" she added in a quivering voice and her lids fluttered close as she felt his forehead press against hers.

He let out a deep sigh and croaked hoarsely, his fingers affectionately stroking her cheek "I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Her head lifted reactively to his spoken confession with such veneration and idolatry that left her dazed for a minute, her heart thudding pell-mell. She had never heard it from him with such intensity before…

She took in a deep breath and exhaled, getting ready to say what he needed to hear. He had the right to know there was never any competition in the first place "Derek, I know what I'm about to say is gonna outrage you and you have totally the right to but,"

She bit her lip at his slightly brooding face and she pleaded lowly "please try not to be."

"Alright, you're creeping me out now, spit it" he hastened to say, the fear of rejection or bad news clear on his face.

"Brandon and I…" he gulped and she continued with a light smile "aren't together. He was never my boyfriend," she looked with embarrassment at the fake ring on the desk near them than back at him again "All of this was _my _plan to make you step up" she finished, sensing the rush of blood flooding to her cheeks.

She paused and waited, attempting to read his emotions while he seemed struck and speechless for a long while. He looked deep in thoughts and only after an agonizing moment of silent he broke it, pure relief splattering across his face, all his love and happiness shining in his eyes "He never touched you…"

She sighed out a laugh at his statement, looking lovingly into his eyes "Nope," she started amusingly "we rarely hang out together. He's always been a great friend and stuck by me after I helped him through his grief."

She dropped her explanation when she noted his absent-mindedness and heard him breathe pensively "the nightmares, none of that happened."

Though she had no idea what he was talking about, she was thankful now he took it well from the victorious smile illuminating his face while he held her close, crushing her against him. "_You _asked him to call you baby girl,"

She grinned mischievously in response and he threatened jokingly "I should spank you for that" he emphasized his words with a smack to her butt that made her jump and squeal in his arms before he leaned in with his flashed one million watt smile.

He touched her lips with his, causing gooseflesh to run all over her skin, his kisses way too addictive. She couldn't phrase one word right now, couldn't get enough of those exhilarating turn on lips that played with hers, his masterful tongue that plunged in and out of her watered mouth, drawing moans she barely controlled out of her.

He went wilder every second, his kisses hungry now, possessive and begging for more. Her light headed mind only pictured them wrapped in a sheet on a bed and him humping her like a man going to war.

Her hands flew to the back of his hand, pressing him harder, her mouth devouring him just as fiercely. She had waited so long, gone through so much to have him claim her like that and on the spur of the moment, she wished she'd have him on that same floor that minute but she waited. They had the rest of their lives for that now…

xxxxxxx

A groan escaped Pen as her half stripped body slammed against the shut door of his house, followed by his grunt as he crushed his hard physique against hers, their mouths locked in a savage desire-filled kiss.

Her hands frantically tore his shirt apart and shoved it off his body. Their ragged breathing the only sound in his quiet place, her moans quickly filled the air as Derek's hands started fondling her curves, his mouth gobbling down her throat, her neck, all over her ribcage as he made quick work of her bra and tossed it to the side.

He pushed her skirt down urgently, along with her panties, getting rid of every garment she had on.

Penelope slipped off her unlaced heels and quivered in want at the contact of his seductive lips against her leg, kissing up tormentingly all the way to her crotch to only blow teasingly over her heated flesh leaving her shivering and going up to kiss and lick at her neck and jaw.

He pressed his lush lips against her ear, his deft hands goosing and griping at her hips and naked ass "Gonna take you up on every flirty word you ever said to me, sweetness. I'll go at it all night and that's a promise."

His hoarse whisper and promised punishment made her shake in both nervousness and excitement, something stronger than butterflies rocking her stomach. A part of her completely focused and drowned in his foreplay while the other scolded her inside, feeling silly for shivering that way just because it was their first time.

He was gonna notice her tension in a heartbeat and stop everything without a doubt. She tried to calm down, gulping, inhaling deeply than shut her eyes at the shakiness of her breathing that could give her away.

Lust overtook her that minute as he slipped a knee between her thighs, exposing her wet core, brushing his muscled thigh right against it. her head fell back in pleasure, her teeth biting hard on her lower lip as she moved against his still clothed leg, wanting that sweet friction she'd dreamed he'd bring her every night.

She could no more hold back from moaning in appreciation at the hot delicious feeling of his tongue and lips toying with her nipples, trapping her in between orgasmic and unbearable pleasure.

She nearly whimpered when he stopped and pulled away two feet from her before scooping her up in his arms and kissed her senseless again before she had the chance to protest.

His dominating kiss kept her mind stuck there, not realizing he had reached the room until she was dropped on the middle of the bed.

She pulled him over her with impatience, their kiss never breaking as she got him rid of his jeans and boxers, eager to feel him within her until they were one.

xxxxx

Her eyes rolled back in her head at his teasing thrusts seconds after they came down from the high of their heavenly edge dragging more sensual sounds with his name out of her.

She gazed into his languorous eyes again and faked a pout as he sniggered captivatingly, male pride mixed with tease gleaming in his dark honey coloured orbs

He shifted his gaze to her right hand at the side of her head, his own sneaking up to intertwine their fingers.

Her fingertips brushed gently against his skin as she let out a sigh, her thoughts going back to everything she did to have the love of her life there with her.

Her heart stung at all the hurt she saw in him the previous weeks, all because of her "I'm sorry for what I've put you through" she mumbled ashamedly, her eyes low.

"Baby girl, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I deserved every bit of it. I don't know when I got this hard-headed."

Her look met his again and she cracked a smile, feeling at ease again thanks to his comfort.

"Seems like I've got all the influence on you" she teased with a grin and he smirked with a rueful gaze. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Better late than never." She stated "Baby, I always worry when you go on a case, having kept me as a friend has never changed that."

He wet his lips and spoke solemnly "You know I'll make all the necessary changes for our future…and our kids."

She beamed and retorted teasingly "you want babies? Now?" he flashed a happy grin that matched hers and replied "We'd better start practicing mama, 'cause my mother won't stop harassing the minute she finds out about us."

She shot him a naughty look and smiled crookedly, sliding lower under his body and murmured "you think this weekend might be enough?"

He hummed in a pleased, sexiest sound she ever heard and answered alluringly "I say we stay _indoors _all week. What you say?"

"Oh, bring it on" she purred laughingly, bringing his face down to hers for a scorching kiss, moaning into his mouth at the vibrating sound of his lion like drone that set her on fire all over again.

_Take a chance! All life is a chance. The man who goes farthest is generally the one who is willing to do and dare.__  
_

Dale Carnegie


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone for giving this story a chance and followed, you rock :)**

**I pray you enjoy the epilogue and will leave your adieu words to it. See you guys on my next story!**

**Epilogue**

_Knowledge of what is possible is the beginning of happiness._

- George Santayana

"Agent Morgan, your request is unacceptable" Strauss answered in a calm tone although her face did show a little disapproval. "A technical analyst can't travel with the teams on every case. It's not a necessity and there is work to be done in the BAU headquarters. That cannot be left aside just so you two can be together."

Morgan had been astonished by Strauss's reaction when he informed her about Penelope and him. She hadn't even mentioned the flat rules but that was probably because she knew he was good at his job and focused no matter what.

Lately he had been working hard like crazy to regain the Section chief's trust so he could demand what he just asked now and he wouldn't back out of his insistence until she accepted.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, it is necessary now. I gave my _life_ to the job that doesn't pay well and has never been a cakewalk. There aren't many out there who can handle it and I never messed up," he saw the look she shot him, recalling the hostage negotiation that didn't turn out well at all "almost…"

He sighed, lowering his head for a second that faced her again "I've never asked for anything from the Bureau but I would appreciate the favour. I need Garcia with us from now on."

He quickly added before she had the intention to refuse again "Penelope can access the entire database through her own computer, the distance won't be a problem."

He gulped at her permanent silence that said she had a solid verdict already. She shifted in her chair finally after what seemed like hours to him than started "if you give me _your_ word, it would influence the team's work and concentration in any way,"

"You have it." he answered in a heartbeat, confidence donning his face.

"Then I guess I can make that exception" he worked hard to restrain the grin from spreading and only nodded, standing up.

"Agent Morgan, I hope I won't be regretting this decision" she added a little coldly.

What was she looking for, acknowledgment? It certainly looked like it. Well if that's all it was gonna take "ma'am, you won't. Thank you."

xxxxxxx

Hotch's face turned from shock to amusement at Morgan's request from him than exclaimed, still a bit stunned "I will _not do_ such a thing!"

"Oh, come on, Hotch. I took it easy when you guys played that Brandon trick on me." Morgan replied

"I wanna surprise her but make it a joke. She can take it." Hotch cracked a little smile at Morgan's idea. "Nobody is better than you for this."

Laughing just a bit, Hotch gave in "Fine, I wouldn't miss the look on her face either."

With that they exited Hotch's office and headed to Garcia's lair. Penelope was typing with hyper speed on her keyboard, not noticing Hotch entering until he called her name.

Derek stood against the door frame, keeping out of sight but watching his baby girl as she turned to Hotch "Sir," she muttered before he asked "you have a minute."

She nodded and in a second, her emotions turned to horror and panic, her mouth dropping as Hotch bent on one knee, holding out a diamond engagement ring to her.

"Penelope, will you marry him?" his head gestured to the door and a breathy laugh irrupted from her on the spot as she cast a look at a sniggering Derek at her door.

"Oh, my God. For a minute there you scared me" she told Hotch that was smiling his very rare smile and he turned to look at Morgan.

"What? Are you waiting on me to slip it on her finger too?" Hotch mocked, getting to his feet.

"You haven't answered yet, baby girl" Derek told her tenderly as he came in and pulled her into his arms.

"Of course, I'll marry you!" she beamed and giggled as he placed the ring on her finger in slow motion.

"Congratulations" Hotch told them with his remaining smile while he shook Morgan's hand and patted Pen's arm before giving them their privacy.

Penelope jumped into Derek's arms, pressing her lips to his in an eager kiss that he matched with heat. He backed her until she leaned against her desk and deepened the kiss endlessly.

"You got your wish, baby girl. You're stuck with me for the rest of your existence" he murmured amusingly between kiss.

"Hmm, my dreams come true" she breathed and inched away when he added "I mean it. Literally, you'll be glued to me every day; we'll take you with us on cases"

Surprise and disbelief splattered on her features "you're kidding,"

"No, I talked to Strauss and she agreed," a heavenly smile curved her lips, as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled at the skin there gently "on condition that you _don't_ distract your man"

No word came out of her, finding herself too overwhelmed to speak. Derek lifted his head to look her in the eye "that's good news, right?"

She stuttered slightly with loss of words before exclaiming happily "That's all I'd ever ask for!"

"That's my girl" he purred with a grin before he captured her lips with his in another passionate kiss.

Now that they had each other, they'd never let go. Nothing would worth the sacrifice of their long awaited happiness, one they were certain to hold on to with all their might for the rest of their lives…

_What we call the secret of happiness is no more a secret than our willingness to choose life._

- Leo Buscaglia


End file.
